Come What May
"Come What May" is a song written by David Baerwald and Kevin Gilbert and performed by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor as their characters Satine and Christian. It appears on the first soundtrack as a studio version and appears on the second soundtrack as the version played in the film. Background Christian has written it as a sign of their love. The first performance of it shows him start to sing it when she visits his apartment, the night after she collapses due to her tuberculosis. After he asks her where she was the previous night, she only tells him that she was sick, hiding what happened to her. At rehearsals, she joins in singing with him after he explains that it is a secret love song between the lovers. However, Nini purposely lets it slip to the Duke that the song it really about Satine and Christian's love and thus forbids it to be performed in the show. During the opening performance the following opening night, Christian shows up and tries to get Satine to tell him that she does not love him as he follows her to the stage, unaware that she is in a weakened state. She falls to the ground as he pleads with her again until the set doors open and the audience, including an annoyed Duke, looks on. Zidler, playing the evil maharajah, breaks the silence by telling the audience that the penniless sitar player has changed his appearance. Christian throws money at her, saying that he has paid his whore and that she means nothing to him, adding that she means nothing to him. As he leaves the stage, Satine cries as Zidler tries to console her, whispering that it is for the best. As he helps her to her feet and tells her it is time to say her wedding vows, she turns towards the audience and as Christian walks away, she starts to sing. He soon joins in singing and walks back to join her onstage. Release The song was released as a single remixed by Josh G. Abrahams. It peaked at #10 on the ARIA charts. Lyrics Christian Never knew I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before Want to vanish inside your kiss Every day I love you more and more Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day Satine Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolves around you Both And there's no mountain too high No river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather And stars may collide But I love you (I love you) Until the end of time (until the end of time) Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day Oh, come what may, come what may I will love you, Oh I will love you Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day Category:Soundtrack Category:Songs